My Heart SkipsSkips a Beat
by Meganelixabethh
Summary: Just a super fluffy one shot about how i think Maggie's heart would react to being around Charile. Involves an ECG beepy heart rate machine and an un needed crash team, just read the summery sucks!


**Just a super fluffy one shot about my favorit pair**

Maggie had never been quite so bored in her entire life. She had been getting off the plane and these crippling stomach pains had knocked her over and one dim witted flight attendant had said she _might_ have seen Maggie _maybe_ hit her head when she fell, so when she was sick on the way to the hospital her old friends had no choice but to place her in the HDU in case of a serious trauma. It was infuriatingly boring. And of course all ex colleges were working, so they didn't have time to come and visit her, not that she expected them to, they had jobs. Charlie wasn't on shift either and he would have sat with her all day with his stick it to the man attitude; and to top it all HDU was an isolated room so she couldn't even watch the world go by.

"Well that'd turn milk sour" Charlie teased, peeking his head around the door. On seeing him she could help but smile, she had missed him so much. The ECG continued to beep monotonously but having been around them so much neither of the pair noticed and let the noise fade to the background. "What happened?" he asked, his earlier teasing demeanour gone, he was genuinely worried.

"I must have eaten some bad food on my last day, it was just a bout of food poisoning but the stomach pains knocked me over and some flight attendant said she might have seen me hit my head..." She trailed off "So when you vomited they had no choice." He finished. She nodded unhappily, agreeing with his statement and he gave her a sympathetic look as he laced his fingers through hers. His thumb softly stroked her knuckle and he heard her heartbeat quicken on the ECG, he didn't think she had noticed so he raised his other hand to her cheek and caressed it tenderly and heard her heat beat quicken even more. She had noticed this and told him to shut up.

"I haven't said anything!" he replied playfully

"No." She countered "But you're thinking it and it's embarrassing, can we leave my erratic heart out of this" She finished, her cheeks gaining a faint blush. He thought she looked even more beautiful with a bit of colour in her paled cheeks, so heedless of her request he leant forewords and pressed his lips to hers softly.

The ECG flat lined for a few seconds with a loud, continuous beep before starting back up at a rate on knots. The kiss was quickly becoming more heated and her heart rate showed no signs of decreasing, they could have kissed each other all day but the door crashed open, bringing a worried looking Tess and Adam into the room. They sprang apart and Maggie's faint blush increased, making her cheeks turn crimson; she hastily tipped her head forewords, trying to hide behind her hair.

"Well... I've never had to deal with this before" Adam teased

"No more kissing" Tess carried on, pointing at the two of them with a knowing grin

"You're lucky we decided who would come in if you flat lined or Zoe and Big Mac would be here too" Adam said playfully, coming over to check her with a stethoscope and Charlie started stroking with his thumb again. Maggie hadn't even realised until her heart rate spiked a little and Adam looked slightly annoyed

"She's been gone years Charlie, I'm sure you can wait a few more hours" he said with a knowing smirk not unlike Tess's earlier grin and Maggie looked mortified to have an old college discuss her romantic life so openly. He caught the look and laughed whole heartedly "You can say nothing! You look like a tomato!" he joked

"Yeah, but she's my tomato" Charlie grinned, playing along. He didn't think it would make Maggie's heart would spike again and Adam sighed "Stop" he said to Charlie, over enunciating the word in exasperation "I mean it's really sweet you make her heart beat like the fluttering wings of a hummingbird" he said through laughter.

"But we do need to know if there is a genuine medical emergency" Tess told them with a much more sombre facial expression.

"I could be bad for your health" Charlie teased lightly

"Oh don't start that with me old timer. I could silence your old ticker in a heartbeat" She flirted, placing the tip of her index finger on his chest, a smile playing across her lips.

"we also don't need the incessant beeping out there telling us that you two are just getting it on" Adam threw over his shoulder as he and Tess exited the room to find themselves the subject of many worried stares.

"How is she?" Zoe pressed when they didn't immediately tell them what happened

"She's fine" Tess assured her "There was nothing really wrong in the first place"

"She flat lined and then went into sinus tachycardia!" Zoe stated, confused "Something must have happened"

"Charlie kissed her" Tess said with a smile

"That's so romantic that is" Noel piped up and the people left who had known Maggie smiled, knowing the pair were perfectly suited to each other.

**As always, please review!**


End file.
